prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Tag Team Action @ WrestleMania XXXI
It's WrestleMania weekend already! In just two more days, WrestleMania XXXI will take place in Santa Clara, California, and it will feature the Divas in tag team action, as Paige and AJ Lee will face off against the Bella Twins. Now, documented history shows that Paige and AJ aren't exactly friends. It was on the day after WrestleMania XXX that Paige debuted and ended AJ's record Divas Championship reign. After being at the top for two months, AJ returned on June 30 and got "her baby" back, which led to a rematch at Battleground, which AJ won. After Paige became a full fledged villainess, the two swapped the title for the next three months. So yeah, AJ and Paige have some baggage. However, they do have a common bond: their hatred of the Bella Twins. The Bellas had a raucous 2014 as well, and it featured Brie Bella standing up for her husband and quitting at Payback, leaving Nikki Bella to suffer Stephanie McMahon's wrath for two months. Brie came back and finally got her hands on Stephanie at SummerSlam, only for Nikki to shockingly betray Brie and cause her to lose. Brie was tormented for months by her evil twin sister, but it was at Survivor Series that the twins came back together after Brie helped Nikki take the Divas Championship from AJ Lee. Since then, they've been badder than they've ever been. So what caused this match to be made? Well, after messing with AJ, the twins targeted Paige beginning in January, but the bullying escalated en route to Fastlane, where the evil Nikki cheated her way to victory over Paige to retain her title. After Brie's involvement on Raw led to a DQ win for Paige in another title bout, the duo went after Paige again, and that led to AJ Lee returning from injury to help her long-time "frenemy" out. Since then, the pair stood strong against the Bellas, but they had a bit of a hiccup this past Monday, when Nikki decided to put her title on the line and had AJ and Paige decided which one would get the shot. Paige got the shot, and inadvertent miscue by AJ caused her to lose, which led to the duo fighting. This match, like most of the others on the WM31 card, is pretty predictable, and "PaiJ" will clearly win. But I'll do one better with a bold prediction. Brie will turn against Nikki on Sunday! Two reasons why this will happen. One, the announcers constantly put over Paige and AJ's rocky history and say that they won't come together, so that's a sign that the faces will win. Two, and most importantly, think back to last night's promo on SmackDown. Brie said that she has forgiven Nikki for what she's done to her in the past. She said that emphatically! That tells me right there that Brie is planning to turn against Nikki at WrestleMania. You can forgive all you want, but you can never forget, and Nikki's villainous betrayal at SummerSlam should still be fresh in Brie's memory. And seeing that WrestleMania is an even bigger event than SummerSlam, it's the perfect forum for Brie to get her revenge on Nikki. The ''only ''question is: Will it be defined as a face turn for Brie, or will it go like I hope it does and Brie becomes more evil enough for Nikki to be portrayed as a sympathetic babyface? Honestly, the possibility of Brie turning against Nikki is the only thing making me excited for this match. Should be interesting to watch if and/or when it happens! Category:Blog posts